Of Dreams and Reality
by Kaydera
Summary: Dreams are a getaway a place for us to go to escape reality. But what happens when two unsuspecting teens are drawn into a dream world that they cannot escape and whos very existence depends on them? Better than it sounds! DMHG RR!


Chapter 1 Dreams  
  
"Do not fear child, for I do not come to harm you." The small girl spun around only to come face to face with a tall woman who looked to be only slightly older than she. This woman had long chestnut hair that fell in ringlets past her elbows and bright blue eyes that sparkled in the firelight that lit the room. She wore a long flowing midnight blue and silver gown with flaring sleeves. In her hair she wore a silver, emerald and diamond encrusted tiara and on her neck was a silver chain with a silver wolf pendant. The wolf was so realistic that it looked as though it would jump from her neck and walk across the room.  
"Who are you?" The young girl said once she'd managed to find her voice again.  
"I am Xana. Also known as the Alornian Queen." The woman said with a smile.  
"Why am I here?"  
"I am afraid that I am not permitted to tell you that as of yet. Only know that I am watching over you. You have much to do and little time to do it."  
"What am I supposed to do?"  
"Look to him for guidance. He will show you the way. He may not know it yet. But you two need each other more now than you have ever needed anyone before. If you cannot work together to do this then all will be for nothing and neither of you will ever learn the truth." The woman...Xana...walked over to the young girl and place a gentle hand on her shoulder, "I must go now. I fear my being here to speak with you has gone against all rules I have been instructed to follow. Know that I watch over you. Nothing can harm you while I am near."  
With that the woman turned and began to walk past the girl. The younger woman turned around her mouth open as though she wished to ask something more of the Alornian Queen, but when she turned the woman had already disappeared. As the young girl stood there the light of the room slowly dimmed and everything became lost in darkness.  
  
Hogwarts new head girl, Hermione Granger, woke with a start and walked over to her window and looked out at the grounds below. She'd never had a dream that was that realistic before. She could still feel the heat of the flames from the fire on her face and she could still remember that woman perfectly. What had she meant by learning the truth? And who's him?  
Hermione sighed and walked down to the common room she shared with Malfoy, this year's head boy. She picked up the book she had been reading from the end table and sat down to read. 'I'll just try and forget about it for now and worry about it tomorrow.' She thought to herself. Little did she know that in another bedroom, up the stairs on the left a 17 year old blond haired Slytherin had just woken after one of the strangest dreams he could recall ever having.  
  
(A/N: I was going to stop there but I decided that it was far too short for my liking so anyway. I shall continue now)  
  
Draco sat in his large bed and stared at the small silver chain he held tightly in his hand. The silver wolf pendant glowed in the light caused by the fire he had started in the small fireplace in his room. It took him a moment to remember where he had gotten it when suddenly his dream came back to him.  
  
A chestnut haired woman in a midnight blue and silver gown stood upon a balcony overlooking a large courtyard. She turned around to see Draco standing behind and smiled motioning for him to come and join her. He slowly walked over to her and leaned against the railing.  
"I must ask you to do something for me my son." The woman said softly. "I would do it myself but I fear I have not the power to do so."  
"What is it you would have me do?" Draco asked, not really knowing why.  
"You may indeed not like what I must instruct you to do, however, I must ask that you forget the past between the two of you and work for this cause."  
"Who is it that I must work with ma'am?" Draco asked. He was truly curious now, not only about who his partner would be but about what they were supposed to do and who this woman was as well.  
The woman said nothing but simply waved her hand in front of her and a white mist formed in the air between them. There was a face in the mist and when it came into focus Draco could feel his mouth drop in surprise. The girl had chestnut colored hair, not too much different from this woman's, and honey colored eyes. "Granger!?" He heard himself gasp as the mist suddenly disappeared. "I'm supposed to work with Granger?" His very was growing slightly annoyed; he did not want to work with the know-it-all Gryffindor.  
"Yes." The woman said simply. "You will work with her or all will be lost and you will have to deal with me. You are the guide, she is the mind. Your heart will tell you what you are supposed to do when the time comes but you must work together."  
"Granger will never work with me ma'am. We don't get along you see."  
"Give her this." The woman said, reaching behind her neck and removing her silver necklace. "She will know you speak the truth for I have already been to see her this eve. I must go. My time grows short and the hour late. You have much to do. I will be watching over you child. Blessed be." She said as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and turned and walked away. He didn't take his eyes off of her as she slowly walked away and disappeared into a small blue mist."  
  
Draco had forgotten to ask her who she was and was somewhat uncertain as to whether she was real or not. He looked down at the pendant in his hand and sighed, that pendant was proof enough that she was real. He didn't want to have to work with Granger on anything other than Head duties but for some reason he felt that he couldn't let this woman down.  
He didn't know how he would get Granger to work with him but he wouldn't worry about that tonight. She was probably still asleep anyway. He shrugged and looked back out his window. He would think about this in the morning.  
  
A/N: Well there's chapter one. I hope you all enjoyed it. If you didn't that's ok I'm not the best writer in the world and I know it. I'm not ashamed of it. Anyway, review and tell me what you thought. Whether you liked it or not I swear that I wont be upset by what you say. I want the truth both good and bad.  
  
A/N 2: By the way I could really use a beta reader if anyone is interested. Actually I'm not even positive what one is but if anyone could help me out I'd be immensely grateful.  
  
Next Chapter: After a whole day of putting it off Draco decides to tell Hermione about his dream. 


End file.
